Angel Of Darkness
by SnapDragonPrincess
Summary: The Nomura clans Angel of darkness was killed by orochimaru... or so everyone thought! What happenes when she returns to Konoha and meets Naruto and the gang including Shino? :D It goes from Hurt/Confort to Romance


Paste your do

**Angel of Darkness**

**Info:**

**Name: Azrael Nomura**

**Nickname: Azra**

**Hair: Elbow length black with dark grey tips**

**Eyes: Electric Purple**

**Age: 12**

**Extra: She has black wings with grey tips that she can shrink down or grow out at will, monster strength, can move objects with her hands finger or mind depending on how much energy she has and can create purple force fields.**

**Past: She was born into the Nomura clan in the snowy mountains. Everyone in the Nomura clan was born with white hair and white wings but when Azrael was born that all changed. No one knows how it happened but she was born with black hair and black wings. Everyone there was in an uproar some calling her a mistake or an accident others were deciding on how to kill her except her parents. They didn't care if she was different from everyone else they still loved her and so they kept her. As she grew her eyes brightened from lavender to bright purple like everyone else's but the rest of the village still thought she wasn't normal. To everyone's surprise she started developing the powers of a Nomura at an early age such as her strength and making a purple bubble around herself. By the age of 5 she could control her strength, flutter down from the roof and create a strong bubble around herself but not even this made the village like her instead it made them angry and jealous. One night she was kidnapped by Orochimaru and he killed everyone and burned down the village. Word got around to other villages that the Nomura clan was extinct but no one knew that little Azrael was held captive and being brutally tested on for 4 years till she found a way and escaped. She stumbled into Konoha where she met Kakashi, Gai, Azuma, Iruka, Kurenai, The Third Hokage and a few other ninja that didn't think she was a mistake as for the rest they were the same as her clan. It took her a while to open up to them but she finally came to trust them and so she lived there for 1 year training. She didn't bother going to the academy because she was afraid the kids were going to do the same as their parents so her friends trained her. One day she was out training until she couldn't move and Orochimaru kidnapped her again leaving her friends to catch word that he killed her but he didn't. Three years pass and he tested on her till she escapes again.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto! All I own is Azrael Nomura and the Nomura Clan**

**~Azra's POV (Point of view) ~**

***Flash back***

**I walked to the Konoha gate to see Kakashi-sensei coming in and I ran and hugged him. "Welcome home sensei" I said and pulled away. He smiled from under his mask and replied "thanks Azra-chan! Where you off to?" he asked ruffling my hair and I glared at him and he chuckled. "I'm going to train again but not as long" I said trying to fix my short black and grayish hair. "Want me to come with you?" he asked turning to start walking out of the gate but I grabbed his backpack and held him there. "No sensei you just got home and you need to rest! I will be fine!" I assured him and he sighed and mumbled something about being dragged by a bird girl and I laughed at the nickname. "Okay bye" I said starting to walk out of the gate. "Come home safe" he called back to me and I turned my smiling face to him. "You got it sensei bye" and ran to the training grounds.**

***End Flash back***

**~3 years later~**

**~Azra's POV~**

**I smiled at the memory as I slowly dragged myself to the village…or so I hoped. I would be flying heck I would be running but my wing got injured when I was escaping Orochimaru and I have absolutely no energy to run. This completely sucks but it is way better than being caged or chained to a wall I can tell you that. I flinched as blood trickled down my shoulder and whispered "Crap". I kept walking and I started to see part of the gate and my heart started beating faster as I thought "What if they tell me to leave? Nah they wouldn't tell me that…right? What if they don't remember me? No way how do you forget about a girl with purple eyes?" I focused and walked in the gate and in my home.**

**(Well how is the first chapter? This is my first time so yeah sorry if it sucks!)**

cument here...


End file.
